Characters/Yoshitsune
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Multiple skills that combine AOE and multiple hits * Versatile skillset allows for flexible positioning * Crazy meter generation with the right buff * Solid offensive stats | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Very specific skill ranges may require repositioning throughout the battle * Relies heavily on items to make full use of her skillset * Only one damage type among all four skills |} Skills |} Minamoto no Yoshitsune is a character that mirrors the Protagonist in a number of ways. She's very straightforward, with no real tricks up her sleeve. But where the Protagonist fights with raw power, Yoshitsune utilizes mobility and speed. Her passive reflects this as well, bolstering allies beside her with a little extra speed. She starts off with the basic Slash, which combines an average damage, range, and speed. Jump Slash uses her mobility to leap out a row or two and get an inexpensive attack at long range. It's very useful for striking squishy back row units, and also cheap enough to just utilize for a little extra damage output on a regular basis. Secret Sword: Usumidori begins to show off Yoshitsune's true strength. It has a very limited range that only strikes the file directly in front of her, but it hits the entire enemy file three times! Couple this with anything that adds a fixed damage bonus and it will be applied once for each hit. You can also utilize items that grant status effects on crit to have multiple chances at applying it to each person in the AOE. Yoshitsune Senbonzakura takes this same concept and applies it to an entire row of enemies, except this skill takes it to the ceiling with a massive 10 hits to each target. This many hits allows for huge quantities of damage stacking over a moderate AOE. Without the right items to make use of the multi-hit extravaganza though, these two skills will end up rather lackluster due to mediocre damage and restrictive range. One interesting note on team composition is that characters with nice AOEs or multi-hit attacks synergize especially well with Brave Gain increases. Without items, this effect can be achieved either by Sun Tzu's passive skill, Deception, or by Magoroku Kanemoto's second skill, Brave Up. With Yoshitsune having one of the best combinations of both AOE and multi-hit, she becomes an incredible Brave fountain that maxes out your meter while laying down a beating. Items Because Yoshitsune is sort of a one-trick pony, the items she works best with are pretty specific to that purpose. Look for anything that benefits from multiple hits. To synergize best with most of those items, it will pay off to raise her Luck stat as well. If you don't already have someone in the party to boost it, Brave Gain boosting can definitely be worth the item slot. It may also be worthwhile to stack her passive with another that shares the same AOE. Good Item Synergy: # Fixed damage boosts #* These are key to achieving Yoshitsune's real damage potential # Applying status effects on crit #* She doesn't have great crit rate by default, but multi-hits increase the odds of success nicely # Added delay #* The only one she can actually use adds extra delay per crit to the targets, but this can still be effective # Luck stat boosts #* If you plan on making effective use of added delay or status effects, these are almost essential # Brave Gain increase #* Rosetta Stone causes her multi-hit skills to generate much more Brave than they use # Items granting additional passives #* Cathbharr actually shares the same AOE as her natural passive, boosting attack and speed of allies beside her Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters